


Silent as Animals

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Arse-Grabbing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes they just need to <i>run</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent as Animals

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sirius_black's Sirius Appreciation Day!

The rain pours down, and the dog runs through the mud after the stag. He's close, but the stag keeps darting from side to side in a way foreign to the dog's nature. Padfoot growls as the stag skitters around a tree and springs off in a new direction.

His coat is drenched and dripping, and everything smells fresh with decay, the Autumn wet so succulent, it's hard not to stop and sniff every single fallen leaf.

But that's not the point of this outing. The point of this is to _RUN_.

Padfoot can smell the sweat and musk on the stag's flanks, the delightful slime his hoofs kick up; it's all over Padfoot's muzzle. He pants and bounds ahead. The stag looks back, gauging his proximity. He takes a hard right, and Padfoot slips and nearly goes down in a puddle of mud.

_Spry little shit._

It's Sirius' thought, and for that moment it's difficult to hold onto his transformation. But he has no hope of catching the stag if he goes back to being human. Padfoot lunges forward, pressing on through the hard rain.

There's a fence up ahead -- a high one. If the stag jumps it, Padfoot's as good as lost. He can dig his way underneath, but that'll take long minutes.

Sure enough, the stag leaps over like it's nothing. It turns, watching Padfoot skid to a stop. They stare at each other a moment; Padfoot is panting and the stag's breath comes in hot, white bursts of steam from its nostrils.

Padfoot walks up to the fence and sniffs at a post. Ah, well. Nothing for it. He positions himself, lifts a leg high, and urinates.

Laughter erupts from the other side of the fence, and Padfoot puts his leg down, looking up to find Harry doubled over, a look of utter joy on his face.

"Oh my god, you did not just mark that fence!"

Padfoot transforms. "I'm a dog. What do you expect, vaulting over it like it's easy? I have my own gifts." He crouches and crawls through the horizontal posts to Harry's side.

"You call pissing on a fence a gift?"

Sirius grabs Harry up. They're both soaked through their clothes. Harry's warm body feels wonderful. Sirius backs him into a tree. "You don't think I'm gifted?"

He sees in Harry's eyes that he's now remembering their morning escapades. Sirius' refractory period is extremely decent considering his age.

Harry wraps his arms around Sirius' neck. "You're quite talented. Just not at jumping fences."

"Oh, I can jump a fence," Sirius argues. "Just not ones that are twenty feet high."

"Twenty feet? Really?" Their bodies press together.

Sirius shrugs.

"Fuck, it's cold now that I'm back," Harry says. He's shivering.

"Hog's Head's close."

"Buy me a pint?"

"Buy _you_ a pint?"

"Well, I won."

"By cheating," Sirius says.

Harry's gaze drops to Sirius' lips. "I'll make it up to you later."

"I do like the sound of that."

"So you'll admit that I won and buy me a pint?"

Sirius smacks Harry's arse, grabbing it hard and squeezing. "I suppose I could do that."

Harry smiles, and Sirius wraps one arm around his shoulders as they stroll through the rain toward the pub.

"We stink, you know," Harry says, leaning into his side sweetly.

"I think we smell fantastic."

"Yes, well, you would."

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"You make a beautiful stag."

Harry says nothing, but he wraps his arm around Sirius' waist.

They walk slowly through the rain together, silent as animals.

 

 


End file.
